The present invention relates to a stylus, for use with digitizer or like apparatus, having a switch which may be used to control a digitizer, graphic or like function.
Digitizer and like apparatus include a digitizing surface or tablet, circuitry and components associated with the digitizer surface or tablet and a stylus or cursor which interact such that the circuitry provides a digitized signal representing the position of the stylus or cursor on the digitizing surface or tablet. Stylii, for use with digitizers and like apparatus, having a pressure sensitive device activated axially of the stylus housing are know. An example of such a stylus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,764 (Padula et al.), assigned to the assignee of this application. In the use of that type of stylus, the operator grasps the stylus housing similar to the manner in which a writing instrument is grasped, and activates the pressure sensitive device by forcing the tip of the stylus against the digitizer tablet or surface. Line thickness, for example, may be a graphic function controlled by the pressure sensitive device in cooperation with a graphics applications program such as CAD and a computer.